


Delicate Billowy Self

by Estirose



Series: Number 065 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't love, but protection. Side AU to "Number 065", departing from that about chapter 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Billowy Self

**Author's Note:**

> Those who know me well know I'm very fond of AUs to my AUs. So, have some slight, possibly one-sided Chase/Shinnosuke.

He was sleeping. Or rebooting. Chase didn't care which, it just mattered to him that their missing number was back home. Chase was not a cuddler, but he knew that Shinnosuke needed protection, and he could provide that until the humans left the man alone.

Heart was currently wandering around in an absolutely ecstatic mood, glad that he and Brain had managed to hold onto 065 and get him out of there despite his struggles and protests. Chase had to shake his head a little, but he was still going to watch their new member until they made sure he and his programming were fixed.

Medic had said there was a lot of damage to him, and she couldn't guarantee that he would be completely repaired, but at least most of it was fixable. 065 would remember who he was, who he had been before the humans had made him their warrior to replace Chase. 

Once Heart was sure that everything was all right, that Shinnosuke wasn't going to go back to the humans, then he would go to doing Chase's old duties. Chase didn't mind, since he couldn't do them himself, and at least this would keep the two enforcers in close proximity to each other. 

And that way, Chase could live up to his directive to protect Roidmudes, and one Roidmude in particular. He would take care of Shinnosuke as Shinnosuke would take care of him. After all, only the two of them understood what it was like.

In no way was it love.


End file.
